Zach's story plz read attack on titan - A New Journey
by Zachbot2000
Summary: read attack on titan - a new journey


**Must read Attack on Titan- A New journey by VencherzGaming before reading this**

 **VencherzGaming did give me permission to write this :D**

It's was Zach's 9th birthday and all was well and happy until a loud knock on the door him and his parents didn't care and ignored the knocking after about two minutes his parents got annoyed and said to Zach it might be other kids (Zach had no friends at this time.) so he went to see who it was once he opened the door a large leather bag came from above and swallowed him his feet getting tightened by the ropes as an unknown man yelled "GET THEM!" and the last thing he heard before passing out was his parents screaming and four loud musket firing.

-In Zach's head while passed out-

How what even what… how why… did they kill them… my parents… how.. Did they… kill my… parents… how… did they… get the muskets… did they steal... did they kill… me?!... am i… dead…..

-wakes up still in bag-

Zach somewhat here's the man from before talking to who must have been the people who fired the muskets. He was saying "Well no one wants the kid all the pervs already have _more grown-up kids_." One of the people with the muskets before stated. "Well boss what are we gonna do with the kid?" The man replies "Well if we can't sell him were gonna kill him so if he saw us he can't report us." different person says "we can't kill him he's just a kid!"

"Would you rather be in jail the rest of your life!" the man replies. As Zach builds enough strength to speak he murmurs "Kill...me?!" the man slams the back on the musket on his head and says "We're gonna throw him off the wall."

\- at the edge of the wall-

"Throw him," the man says with a tone of relief. Zach wakes up to the cold, quick breeze of falling he just lays in the bag hoping he will have a painless death fall. But then Zach gets saved by a man. "He must be in the survey corps, he has to be, he is outside of the wall and there's no way someone could have saved me without 3D maneuvering gear equipped!" Zach whispered to himself. The man seemed to here and the man told him back that "it's ok you're gonna make it, you can be strong right?"

"Yes, I can be...But not now."Zach replied to the man.

The man asks him how he got up on the wall and how and why he fell as they both landed on the roof of a stranger's house. The man that saved him opened the bag and greets Zach with who he is. But right after he explains who he is and what he does.

Zach replies with I know who you are… you're Erwin Smith… my hero (not gay!)

I always thought you were amazing. But you saved me that truly is amazing "well thanks, kid, bye." as Erwin leaves a woman walks out probably wondering what happened and why someone was on her roof I told her the whole story.

-Two hours later-

The lady and her son named Liam (which Zach learned in that two-hour talk) were going to take Zach to his house to see if his parents were alright.

-At Zach's door-

Zach slowing opened up the door and what he saw made him cry. His parents were murdered his mother had a knife in her left hand with blood covering her whole body, his dad was right at his feet his jaw was broken and dislocated with blood coming out of his mouth.

-one hour of the lady calming down Zach-

"Are you sure I can live with you?" Zach asked."Yes and you can share a room with my son."

Zach looks at her with tears of happiness and sadness as he gave her a huge hug.

The lady started playing with my hair and said "I used to know your parents your dad used to work in the survey corps before you were born and my husband was there to they were best friends but one day your mother got pregnant with you and he quit. I wish my husband quit with your father because he died two days later to a titan." She had tears in her eyes with sadness but a smile of happy. She walked Zach and Liam home and they became best friends along with Erik.

 **Go to chapter 4 for the other characters**

 **(not Zach cause you just read that)**


End file.
